Unforeseen Final Wish
by ladie shinomori
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated. Who should claim the Jewel? If it were Inuyasha, what would he wish for? Find out in this PARODY oneshot. not really for Kagome fans


Inuyasha is not mine.

* * *

**Okay. I'm outta my mind when I wrote this. I have 2 chaps prepared for my BTBR fic but am hesitant to post it bcoz of mixed emotions concerning the contents of it. so I decided to write something following a canon storyline. Now, those who know of me, know I have a grudge against Kagome. I don't like the GIRL (and I hate kouga too). So, this is a warning to all kagome fans. I didn't write this to insult any one of you (esp to those of my faithful readers who are a fan of Kagome). This one-shot fic is not for you guys! Close the browser now before you have a heart attack bcoz of my meanness towards the Inuyasha heroine.****

* * *

**

**Unforeseen Final Wish**

Clouds of dusts surrounded the battleground. In the middle of the now bare field stood a man – a half-demon boy in his tattered red clothing. Gashes of blood were visible in every inch of his skin. He stood there, huffing out, exhausted from a war he had just fought.

Inuyasha looked around him. "The end," he hissed under rasps of breath. It seemed too easy now that it was all over, yet the battle took almost two days. It ended on the first crack of dawn.

He hauled his transformed tessaiga over his shoulders. Surely, there had got to be something more? "That's it? Naraku's dead? Just like that?" he questioned to no one, still unable to digest the fact he had just defeated his worst nemesis and perhaps the most evil creature on the land. It was just surreal and too mind-boggling.

"It's quite unbelievable, isn't it my friend?" the monk approached him with a bright smile on his face. His eyes were transfixed on the seemingly empty palm of his right hand. It felt strange to lose something he had for almost his entire existence.

Inuyasha looked at the monk from the corner of his eyes. He saw the taijiya walking towards where they stood, dragging her Hiraikotsu on the ground. She, too, had a shocked expression. She wanted to say something but her lips did not permit her. Perhaps she was still trying to recover from the fact her younger brother survived (albeit unconscious at the moment from losing a Shikon no Kakera – the shard providing his life force). Her two-tailed cat demon trotted behind her mistress.

Inuyasha then looked to his right side where his older brother stood, the already-mastered tenseiga in his hands, with his long, silvery locks fluttering around, managing to hide the torn clothing and broken armour of the full demon. Inuyasha would have rolled his eyes at his brother's presence; but he had no energy to do so.

He also caught two figures on the side. A beautiful, pale miko, with her bow and arrows, sat in the ground, exhaustion apparent on her soft features. Her soul-gatherers supplied their mistress of what she required, perhaps for temporary purposes before the miko would decide whether to continue walking the face of the earth or descend to the afterlife (with or without the man who had long ago claimed her heart). On the far right also stood a demon prince of the wolf tribe, panting heavily after fighting hordes of lesser demons that tried to protect Naraku. He had a slight smirk on his obnoxious face. Perhaps the wolf demon was partially grateful to his rival of a dog-mutt for defeating the evil incarnate in Naraku – the lowly creature who committed genocide on the entire wolf clan.

"Inuyasha?" a soft voice uttered his name. He didn't have to turn around to know it was the miko who had accompanied him from beginning till the very end. "Inuyasha!" she called once more, this time annoyance noted in her tone. She hated it whenever the hanyou ignores her.

He managed to snort and turn around to face her. "What wench?"

Kagome scowled at him. After all this chaos and war, he still referred to her as a wench? She tried to control the seething anger boiling in her. She glared at him though. "I have the Shikon no Tama," she held out her hand to show the already purified and complete jewel of pale cerise colour. "What shall we do with it?" she said with a touch of innocence. She knew exactly what Inuyasha wanted with the jewel; but for amusement purposes she would toy him for a bit.

"Keh. The jewel's mine. I killed Naraku!" he said, fuelling up energy in his body to act haughty and arrogant.

"Why don't we have a vote whether the jewel's yours or not?" Kagome said with challenging look on her face.

Inuyasha frowned. _'What is with her now?' _he questioned himself. Why couldn't she just hand the jewel over to him? Didn't he deserve it already after defeating the bastard Naraku?

The monk and the slayer exchanged looks. Miroku didn't need the jewel anymore. His Kazaana disappeared the moment Naraku perished. Sango would only need it for Kohaku's sake, but her brother was safe (only time will tell if he would survive for years). Kouga had no need of the jewel anymore. Kikyou did not desire it either. Sesshoumaru's purpose never once involved the Shikon no Tama. (Part of his battle with Naraku was to avenge Kagura's death.)

Inuyasha was the only one who still desired for the jewel's ability to grant a wish.

Kagome thought of something. Perhaps she could use the jewel for her own sake: to merge the past and future in order she could continue to travel between the two worlds. She desired to continue living in her present-future time as well as linger in the Feudal Era. She might not have done anything to credit herself in Naraku's demise (except shooting sacred arrows at attacking demons.), but why couldn't she hold claim over the jewel. After all, without her sensing the Shikon no Kakera, the group wouldn't even succeed in finding Naraku. Yes. Now that she thought about it, the Shikon no Tama should be hers. All she had to do was to convince Inuyasha to give it to her.

"What would you use the jewel for anyways, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I've said it before. I'm not gonna repeat myself anymore."

A pout crossed her face. "You still want to be a full demon? After all we've been through, with you transforming into your hideous self and almost killed me? You still want to go with that wish?" She just could not believe him.

"Then what do you suggest I wish for, huh?"

A smile appeared on her face. "How about merging my world and your world so I could continue coming here?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Keh! What good would that do?"

Kagome clenched her fists in irritation. Sometimes Inuyasha was really stubborn and stupid! She thought of something to get back at him, something she knew that would really hit a nerve in his hanyou body. She went over to where Kouga stood. "Are you okay, Kouga? Are you hurt? Would you like me to check out your wounds?" she asked with a false concerned look on her face.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled, jealousy taking over.

"Shut up, mutt-face. Kagome is trying to help me with my wounds!" Kouga taunted, knowing full well his injuries were minor compared to Inuyasha's.

When tired, Inuyasha was quick to anger. He started to rush forward to Kouga to initiate more fighting.

Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes as she turned to face Inuyasha before he even made it to Kouga's side. "I-nu-ya-sha… OSUWARI!"

"Well, now that Inuyasha's calmed down, maybe we could all decide who gets to have the jewel," Kagome said to everyone as soon as Inuyasha fell face-flat on the ground.

A loud groan was heard from beneath. Inuyasha's injuries ached the moment he hit the dirt floor. He cursed out loud while Kagome questioned everyone about the jewel's fate.

"I believe Inuyasha deserved to have the Shikon no Tama," Kikyou spoke up having rejuvenated.

Miroku nodded slowly. "I think so too Kagome-sama. Without Inuyasha, Naraku's death would have been impossible."

"I agree with Houshi-sama," Sango replied, watching as her hanyou companion slowly (and painfully) managed to get up from his fall.

Kagome hid her scowl. She really hoped her friends (excluding the dead miko) would back her out with her suggestion. They did not and she was a little disappointed in them. She turned to Inuyasha's older brother. She was about to open her mouth to ask him for his opinion.

"The jewel's fate is no concern of mine," he stated, but lingering on the scene. Sesshoumaru appeared like he lack any care in the situation but he was very much curious if his pathetic younger hanyou brother would indeed wish to become a full-blooded demon. He could not afford Inuyasha to claim his share of the Western Lands if he ever became full youkai.

"Kouga-kun? What about you?"

Kouga folded his arms. "Let the mutt have it if he wants it," he huffed out. If there were any debt needed to pay the hanyou… that was it.

Inuyasha cringed at the slight pain when he "keh'd" but a triumphant smile appeared on his face. "You heard the decision, Ka-go-me!" he extended a hand to her, gesturing for the jewel.

Kagome grimaced. She blamed the disappointing and idiotic decision to Kikyou who spoke first. Who gave her the right to say such things? She hesitated, giving the other miko a slight glare of daggers first. She handed the jewel to Inuyasha with reluctance. "Here ya go! Do whatever you want with it," she said the turned her back at him.

Inuyasha stared at the piece of jewel in his hand. Such a tiny specimen yet held so much power. A pity it could only grant one wish. What should he wish for then? In reality, the desire to become a full youkai had long faded with every battle he faced, and came out victorious. He wanted to become a full-blooded demon to fit in and become part of the strongest creatures alive. But, every battle he won proved he was strong even in his hanyou form. A part of him, as well, desired the human aspect of his structure. His humanity was the only gift his mother had given him. He treasured that. Therefore, remaining a hanyou would forever keep the balance between his human and demon side.

So, what to wish for? He looked around him, finally resting on a seething Kagome.

"I think I'm ready to make my wish now," he announced.

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "I'm going home after," she announced to spite Inuyasha.

The hanyou closed his eyes. The jewel floated in the air and exuded a bright, pink glow. All those present marvelled at the beauty of it, even Sesshoumaru was mesmerized. Kagome turned around to watch. Inuyasha stood there with eyes closed.

He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He had made the wish.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at him intently. Nothing changed. Inuyasha was still the same Inuyasha as before, with his hanyou ears intact. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

With a knowing smile, Inuyasha replied, "You'll see."

Everyone was a little confused and curious. What was the wish? The floating jewel's glow faded and slowly the jewel vanished into thin air.

"Your wish had been granted," Kikyou said in an impassive tone.

Still, nothing changed.

"I'm going home!" Kagome scoffed in annoyance. Whatever Inuyasha had wished for she knew it was something she would hate.

"OSUWARI!"

Immediately the purple rosary bead glowed and within seconds a loud thud echoed in the bare land.

Everyone watched as Kagome, who now wore Inuyasha's rosary beads, fell flat on her face and met the dirty, old ground.

For once, she felt how Inuyasha felt whenever she tried to subdue him.

She hated it.

* * *

**Flame me. Insult me. I. Don't. Care. I just needed to release some angsty emotions and what better way than write something mean about my hatest character in Inuyasha. So… there. Perhaps this fic will calm me down everytime I see Kagome (esp whenever she sits Inuyasha in the filler episodes and whenever the wolf-beast is around.) there I said my piece!**


End file.
